Teddy's Crush
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: Teddy has a little secret that he thinks no-one knows. The two people involved are the only ones that chose to ignore it. I'm rubbish at summaries, but basically, this is what happens in school. May not go further than 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is the Prologue. Look at my Profile for more details on this story_

* * *

_Prologue_

Teddy Lupin had been watching Victoire Weasley his whole life.

Victoire was _dangerous_. It paid to keep a close eye on her, because although she looked like an angel, she had the devil's own sense of humor. Her uncles George and Ron were just as wrapped around her little finger as her father was, and they always kept her stocked in products from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Teddy knew – and so did everyone else, within a short time of meeting her, to watch out. She'd slip a Puking Pastille or Canary Cream in your Gran's candy dish; she'd set off a dungbomb or Decoy Detonator at dinner and blame it on you. When she got older, came to Hogwarts and acquired a wand – ten inches, holly and unicorn hair – she'd bat-bogey or jelly-legs you in an instant if she was angry. She'd do it quickly enough for a laugh as well.

Once, Teddy had tried to help her learn to ride a broom. Teddy loved to fly, and he was eleven, after all, and they were at the Burrow. Harry and Aunt Ginny had taught Teddy to fly, and Teddy thought he was perfectly capable of teaching Victoire. He had been completely wrong. She had good instincts, but she was nervous, and she'd jerked her broom handle far too hard. She'd shot up into the air like a firework, and just at that moment Harry had sauntered through the woods to the arena with an arm around Aunt Ginny. He'd grabbed the broom in Teddy's hand and shot up after Victoire. There had been no harm done, but Harry had taken away Teddy's flying privileges at the Burrow for a month. Teddy had thought that was rather harsh, as he was set to start Hogwarts in only six weeks and he knew first years weren't allowed to bring their own broomsticks, but that was nothing to Victoire's retribution. She'd slipped Nose-bleed Nougat into his lunch one day at Aunt Ginny's, she'd managed – Teddy still wasn't sure how – to pass a Ton-Tongue Toffee off as a chocolate biscuit at his Gran's, and she'd switched his real telescope, a new one Aunt Hermione had bought him for Hogwarts, with a Punching one that no one could figure out how she'd gotten out of the joke shop. He'd been afraid he'd have to go on the Hogwarts Express with a black eye, but Aunt Hermione had bruise cream handy. Victoire had been punished, but the look on her face as her father lectured told Teddy she thought it was worth it.

Teddy's godfather, Harry, said Victoire had a lot of Granny Weasley in her, though she looked like a miniature version of her mother. Harry always shared a significant look with either Ginny or Ron – with Ginny, it was a loving look, and with Ron it was an arched eyebrow and a twinkle. Once Ron had said, "I warned you, mate," and Harry had laughed heartily while Aunt Ginny grinned. "I love it that you take after your Mum," Harry had said to Aunt Ginny.

In Teddy's fifth year – Victoire's fourth – he'd started watching her for an entirely different reason.

Victoire was _amusing_. She'd been trying to wrap him around her finger, as she'd done with all the male members of her family, since she was a baby and he was a toddler. He was rather used to her trying her Veela ways on him, and he was quite immune. His friends weren't, though. Paul Peakes – Teddy's best friend and fellow Gryffindor – had fallen for Victoire in a big way. She'd turned on the charm every time Paul and he had entered a room she was in. Paul often stopped in his tracks and stared at her as if Stunned, or mumbled nonsense or stared into space as if Confunded. He had begged Teddy to ask Victoire out for him, and Teddy spent the better part of the period between Christmas holidays and Easter trying to convince his friend that Victoire was scary. He'd even told the punching telescope story, to no avail.

Still, he finally decided that Victoire must have some kind of a crush on Paul, given all the evidence, and had asked her out on Paul's behalf. Victoire was cold, indifferent, and almost seemed angry – he'd have called it hurt, if she hadn't threatened to hex him. She'd said, "Why on earth would you – or he – think I'd want to go anywhere with him?"

Teddy had stammered his apology, but that hadn't stopped her hexing him as retribution a week or so later. He'd worried about Paul taking it hard, but Paul didn't seem so upset after the Easter holidays. "Had time to clear my head," he'd said, when he returned from his parents' house, and raised his eyebrows at Teddy, "I know she doesn't want me. Just – practicing or something."

Sixth year he'd kept an eye on her. She was studying for O.W.L.s, though, and didn't have a lot of spare time to hex him or his friends. She dated some Hufflepuff boy called Ced something for a while, and Teddy'd kept an eye on him, too. He hadn't really known the boy, but he'd seemed decent enough. It was his own life, Teddy told himself, which Ced was risking; still, Teddy thought, with Victoire as a girlfriend Ced would have some kind of interesting life. He told himself that keeping an eye on Victoire was for her own good. To be honest, he probably believed it.

Summer before his seventh year, he'd been unable to watch Victoire. She was away, at her Tante Gabrielle's in Paris and her Grandmére and Grandpére's chalet in the French alps. The trip had been a reward for her hard O.W.L. work. Despite not having results, Uncle Bill was sure his darling girl had done brilliantly, and Aunt Fleur had added, "She ees old enough to travel alone by Portkey, and she will be safe with my family. It will give her zee chance to work on her French." Teddy missed her, but it wasn't so bad, really. He knew he'd see her in August.

Right before school term began in September, he saw her again.

For the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Diagon Alley**

Andromeda Tonks flicked her wand at the pot of porridge on the cooker, and the wooden spoon gave it a stir. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that if Teddy didn't wake up soon, they would never be able to make their lunch at Diagon Alley with Harry. Magically amplifying her voice, she called up the stairs. "Teddy! Wake up, dear. It's nearly 9 o'clock!"

Teddy Lupin blinked once or twice, and then flipped the coverlet back. He sort of staggered up, sending a hand through his hair – turquoise, today, he thought, and it changed color instantly. Deciding that grey eyes would be fun, he changed those, too. "Teddy!" the call came again.

"I'm up, Gran!" he called, not bothering with magic – he just shouted. He was a teenager, after all. "I'm just going to catch a quick shower!"

Teddy stepped into the tiny bathroom, which was decorated with a border of shells and a rather ornate mirror. He looked skeptically at his hair, and decided silver would be more mature. Again the change was instantaneous. Teddy pealed off his manky tee-shirt and dropped it into the hamper. It was more than an argument was worth to leave laundry lying around his and Gran's house. Dropping the remainder of his dirty clothes into the hamper, he stepped into the shower.

Harry was supposed to be meeting him and Gran for lunch in Diagon Alley. If his Hogwarts letter came before they left, they should be able to complete his school shopping. He knew he needed new robes, though, so even if the letter didn't come at least he could get the unpleasant task of tailoring completed.

When he finally made it downstairs – dressed in a red and gold striped shirt, jeans, and sneakers, he kissed his Gran on the cheek.

"Good morning, dear. Porridge is on the stove, and tea's in the kettle," she said. "And you've got two letters on the table. Owl post came while you were in the shower."

Teddy ladled out a goodly amount of Gran's porridge, added butter and brown sugar, and poured a cup of tea. He topped off his cup with milk, and sat down at the table. He looked at the two letters next to his plate. One was from Hogwarts, and was expected; of course, it was his list. He set it aside, and looked at the other letter. "From Victoire," he said to Gran, and opened it.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I hope you are well. I've been having loads of fun in Paris this week. We have visited Rue Foulit, which is the Parisian Wizarding community's answer to Diagon Alley. Maman has agreed that all my school robes will come from Paris this year! Can you imagine the look on Bets's face when I see her on the platform? She's written at least twice a week all summer and she says she's Slytherin green with envy. She'll be greener than ever when she sees the dress robes Grandmére has bought for me here._

_Thank you for the birthday card and the books. You say your Mum read them? They're really funny. Maybe she read them while she was pregnant – that would explain a lot._

_Well, Papa is coming over to Paris to fetch me home next week. You're not to write back – I'll see you soon anyway. Only two weeks left of summer holidays! Can you believe you'll be in 7th year?_

_Always,_  
_Victoire_

Teddy put down the letter and grinned. Victoire was a contradictory girl. She'd hex you into next week if you made her angry. He remembered the time she sneaked the Canary Cream into little James's desert. Aunt Ginny had been furious, but more with Ron, who'd given the girl the Wheezes, than with Victoire for using them on her baby. Victoire had only been eight years old, after all. Still, she was just as obsessed with fashion as any girl – or guy, for that matter – at Hogwarts School, and that was saying a lot.

Teddy finished his porridge, and pushed the bowl away. Gran came through the room, pointed, and flew the bowl over to the sink, where it began to wash itself. Gran was wearing ruby red robes that Teddy knew she really loved, and he grinned up at her.

He opened his Hogwarts letter, and began to read.

The color must have drained out of his face, because Gran said, "What's the matter, Teddy dear?" just as Teddy spluttered and choked on his tea.

"Gran! It's – I'm – _no way_." Something fell out of the letter as Teddy opened the final fold.

His grandmother looked quizzical.

"Head Boy!" Teddy jumped up, badge in one hand and letter in the other, upsetting the tea on the table when he bumped it, hard. "Look! Look at the letter!" As he spoke, he rounded the table and handed the letter to his grandmother.

She read. "Oh, Teddy! That's wonderful! I'm so proud."

"Thanks, Gran! Wow, I thought Wolf Woods had it sewn up!" Teddy's hair was cycling through the rainbow, until he settled on Gryffindor red and gold streaks. Gran was smiling, and Teddy felt his grin splitting his cheeks. Mum and Dad would be proud. He looked up, and then another thought crossed his mind.

"I wonder who's Head Girl?"

Half an hour later, Andromeda and Teddy Floo'd into the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was as small as ever, but it was a little less dirty than usual – apparently Tom's niece was bent on cleaning things up a bit around the old place, whether her uncle liked it much or not. Tom didn't seem too upset, though.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tonks," he called. "And young Teddy! Up to London for your school things, I suppose. Can I get you anything?"

"Not just now, Tom," said Gran. "We'll be back this afternoon, though."

Teddy followed his grandmother outside into the back garden. She started to raise her wand.

"No, Gran, not this time."

"All right, then, Teddy dear," she answered, and stepped back. Teddy lifted his wand and tapped the proper brick. As the door opened, he stepped back with a flourish.

"After you, Gran," he said. Gran smiled. Teddy knew what she was thinking; she'd said it often enough. Teddy was often told he was like his mum's cousin, Sirius Black. Sirius had been a cousin of his, too, but Teddy thought of him more as an uncle. He'd been one of his dad's best friends, and of course he was Harry's godfather. Gran had told him Sirius stories often enough as a child. Sirius was one of the few relatives of Gran's that hadn't disowned her upon her marriage to Granddad, and mum and Sirius had got on pretty well. Apparently, while Sirius was at school, he'd been something of a charmer. Teddy was glad to bring that smile to Gran's lips, and to be honest, the birds liked it when a bloke was a bit dashing.

Teddy loved Diagon Alley. He'd loved it since his first visit; he'd loved it since before he could even remember. Gran said that his hair used to cycle through the whole rainbow when she brought him to Diagon Alley.

"Gringott's, Gran?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, we need to make a withdrawal," she said.

As they arrived, two goblins opened the door. When they noticed who was entering, several bowed low. Andromeda Tonks had quite a lot of money. She'd inherited the entire Lestrange estate. Since Bella's husband preceded her in death, she had inherited his money as well as her sister's. Bella had never dreamed she'd die or that she'd lose in the final battle. She'd never made a will. Wizarding law stated that the nearest blood relative received everything when a witch or wizard died intestate. Bella had no children, her parents were dead, and Narcissa was younger than Teddy's grandmother. Gran had got everything, and everything, in this case, was rather a lot. She'd inherited not only the Lestrange vault and everything in it (now, of course, it was the Tonks vault; Gran thought that a fitting name, in the end, for one of the oldest pureblood Wizarding family vaults – a tribute to the war and its outcome), but also a huge old rambling house in Suffolk. She'd sold that – no one wanted to live in a mausoleum, and "it's no place to raise a baby!" she'd thundered (to no one in particular).

His grandmother had an initial, knee-jerk misgiving regarding that money. She had told Teddy, when he'd gotten older, that she had felt at the time that it was almost as bad as blood money. When she'd given it a second thought, though, Gran had decided that Bella would be _horrified_ that her money, and her husband's money, was now in the hands of her disowned sister, and would be in the hands of a half-werewolf, quarter-Muggle-born Metamorphmagus in the future. That thought alone was enough to make her spend the galleons from the vault with something akin to _glee_.

Once she'd retrieved a very heavy sackful of gold, she and Teddy set off for Madam Malkin's. "Only place for robes, dear, whatever Victoire says about Rue Foulit. I've known Mathilda Malkin since school, and she's got _sense_," Gran said.

"Five sets of school robes, two sets of Gryffindor house Quidditch robes, and two sets for formal occasions," Gran ticked off on her hand as Teddy stood on a kind of plinth and watched the measuring tape do its work. "Cream, I think, Teddy dear, and perhaps a nice dark grey."

"Anything else?" Madam Malkin asked.

"I'd like a new cloak, Gran."

"Certainly. Anything for my new Head Boy today!" Gran said, as much to her friend as to Teddy. "Scarlet? Or black this time?" Teddy chose the scarlet.

Madam Malkin promised have everything completed and sent over before the start of school. "I'm sorry I can't have them done today, Andromeda," she'd apologized. "We're simply swamped at the moment."

"Don't worry about it, Tilly," Andromeda answered. "I've got to get Teddy's jeans and pajamas and things. His old robes can tide him over."

She did, too, fitting Teddy out with Muggle basics from the large store across Diagon Alley from the bank. British Muggle Outfitters had opened a year or so after the war; it had been created by a group of enterprising Muggle-born wizards who had noticed that lots of younger witches and wizards liked to dress like young Muggles – and that the older generation needed quite a bit of help blending in. No more mackintoshes with cowboy boots and little else, thanks. Not that it helped with some of them, who pointed and laughed at things like ATMs and parking meters and insisted on trying to pay for things in Muggle shops with sickles and knuts, but still.

While his grandmother stocked up on Potions ingredients, Teddy wandered into picked out a new pair of black dragon-hide gloves and a pair of dragon leather sheepskin lined boots for snowy Scottish winters. It was well past noon when they met Harry in front of a little café. Harry hugged Teddy, who didn't mind, really. Lots of people were staring, but, after all, Harry Potter was _really famous_. He was also the Head of the Auror Division, so people had got used to him over the years, but they still stared.

A cute young witch took their orders. When she winked at him, Teddy was surprised and a little embarrassed. Harry laughed, and Teddy knew he had intercepted the wink.

"So, what's new, Teddy?" Harry asked over his roast beef sandwich.

Teddy grinned, knowing that Harry must have seen straight through his nonchalant act. He pulled the head boy badge out of a pocket of his jeans, and laid it on the table. Harry picked it up and grinned at him. "My dad was head boy in his day, Teddy. I reckon you've done us all proud – all of them, too. Your dad and Sirius," he added. "I reckon this calls for a celebration!"

"That's just what I'm thinking, Harry," added Gran. "Why don't you bring Ginny and the children over on Saturday evening next week? I'll owl everyone else in the family. I know Molly will be happy to come, as I was speaking to her last night about having some sort of a party before Teddy, Victoire, and little James go to school."

Harry blanched at the thought of James going to school, Teddy noted. But Harry held up well, and agreed to Gran's suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Gran was bustling around in the kitchen with Granny Weasley, and both of them had ordered him out of their domain. Granddad Weasley was listening to the wireless in the sitting room, and Teddy thought he'd just go along and see what was on.

"There's the Head Boy!" said Granddad Weasley as he entered. "Congratulations, by the way," he added, with a big grin. I expect they've put you out of the kitchen, have they?"

"Yep, but I happen to know that roast beef and cream potatoes are on the menu," Teddy said.

"Bill and Fleur will be along with the girls in a little bit."

"Yeah, I expect Victoire's more French than ever?" Teddy half-asked.

Arthur just laughed. "Maybe. I suppose you'd better get out from in front of the fireplace, or you're likely to get bowled over."

Arthur was right. As soon as Teddy was out of the way and ensconced in his Granddad's favorite chair, a red-headed figure emerged from the fire. It wasn't Bill, though; it was Freddie Weasley. He was followed by his sister, Glory, and their parents, George and Alicia Weasley. A knock at the door heralded the entrance of Charlie and his Romanian wife, Daciana. Teddy liked Daciana. She was really a stunner, and that didn't hurt, but she was also a dragon handler and a werewolf. Durmstrang always started earlier than Hogwarts, and their three children, Madalina, Lenuta, and Nicolae were already at school.

"So, Teddy," Freddie said. "Head Boy, eh?"

Teddy grinned. "Yep. Just wait, it'll be you in your day."

"Oh no, not me," Freddie said. "Dad would never forgive me. And I won't let you forget how you've let the whole family down."

"Shut it, Freddie," said his sister. "Fourth years," she said, injecting the words with such disdain that Teddy burst out laughing. "You'll be there next year, don't forget," he said, ruffling her brown hair. She shook his hand off, and raced into the hall. Teddy thought she was most likely heading to the kitchen to hug her Granny, and see whether she couldn't nick some pasties. Glory was always hungry.

Charlie shook Teddy's hand, while his lovely wife kissed both of Teddy's cheeks. Teddy blushed just a bit, and George laughed.

The lot of them moved out into the garden, then, which was decorated all around with fairy lights. Teddy had conjured two tables and Gran had set them with scarlet and gold place settings. A faint pop told Teddy that someone else had arrived, and it turned out to be Percy, and his wife Penelope, who was so pregnant Teddy thought she might be hiding several Quaffles under her voluminous robes.

Harry, Aunt Ginny, and the children entered the garden while Teddy was awkwardly hugging Aunt Pen, and Lily ran to Teddy, who tossed her into the air like she was still three, despite her seven years. Her red hair flew and she shrieked with laughter. Ron and Hermione followed with Rose and Hugo, and Teddy half wished he could join in the impromptu game of chase occasioned by Charlie chasing the children around the back garden.

"We are so sorry we are late," Aunt Fleur called as she entered the garden, bearing a covered casserole dish. Bill was more or less herding his two blonde daughters between Gran's rose bushes. Victoire was the eldest, and a sixth year, and Giselle was in her second year. Bill and Fleur were the last of the guests to arrive.

Most of the family brought gifts, which they'd piled on a small garden table near the back door, and Victoire was carrying a large box decorated in red and gold. It wouldn't fit on the table, so Victoire put it end-up on the ground nearby.

Teddy was accepting renewed congratulations from Harry when he caught site of Victoire turning away from the gift table. Teddy felt like a Bludger had hit him in his stomach, and simultaneously the Gryffindor lion seemed to be roaring from somewhere in his stomach. Teddy stood as if stunned, and Harry turned to look over his shoulder to see what had so caught his godson's attention. When he noticed his niece coming in their direction, he turned quickly back to Teddy, catching sight of the boy giving his head a shake and making a sudden motion.

Teddy's brain seemed to suddenly awaken. Victoire was trying to Veela him again! Only this time, why was it working? It never had before!

As she approached, Teddy squelched the thought, and she hugged him quickly before turning to her uncle. He hugged her, said, "Prettier than ever, Victoire," and turned her loose. "I'm going to find your aunt Ginny," he said, heading toward the house.

Teddy smiled at Victoire. "Glad to be back in England?"

"Of course!" she said. "I missed everyone so much, and Maman and Papa have been great since I got back. Giselle is still a pill, though. Maman says you're Head Boy, then?"

"Yeah." Teddy grinned. "So now you have to take orders from me."

Victoire snorted and raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think so. I never have, and I won't start now."

"Then I'll take points away from-"

"From your own house?" Victoire sniffed this time, looking her disapproval.

"Well, maybe not," Teddy conceded. "I'll just turn you in for detentions."

"If you do, I'll hex you into Hogsmeade next time you're on the Quidditch pitch," she warned, and Teddy suddenly remembered that maybe baiting Victoire wasn't the smartest of ideas.

He retreated. "Okay, then. I was just kidding."

Just then, Gran and Granny Weasley came through the open back door, followed by Harry and Aunt Ginny. All of them were floating dishes of gorgeous food through the garden. When the roast and side dishes reached the table, Bill waved a wand and dishes materialized. Laughing and jostling, everyone took a seat. The smaller children sat at one end, and Teddy and Victoire, as well as Glory, sat with the adults. Freddie sat with the smaller children, who begged him to set of Fizzing Whizbees and some of the latest Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products during dinner.

For the most part, the meal was a loud, raucous affair, since there were so many people that after the first few minutes, someone was always talking while someone else was eating. Teddy's Gran's Yorkshire pudding was his favorite, and he was glad there was loads. When everyone was fairly sated, Granny Weasley floated a huge cake into the garden from the kitchen. It was shaped and colored like his Head Boy badge, and Teddy was the first to applaud the efforts. When he stood for the ovation, the cake suddenly changed. Instead of saying "Head Boy", the words were moving themselves aside. More letters were forming until-

"Big Head Boy!" Percy yelped, his ears going faintly red. Aunt Pen winced, a hand moving to grip her stomach and staying there, rubbing small circles.

"George!" Granny Weasley said, and everyone laughed. Victoire was fairly rolling. Even Harry was grinning at Teddy.

Teddy didn't laugh. He tried for a smile, though, and the cake's letters changed themselves around. Soon, cake slices were zooming up and down the table, and as soon as Teddy was done with his, he excused himself to go up to the bathroom.

He came downstairs and turned to go down the hall. When he was nearly to the kitchen, he stopped. Someone had said his name.

"I'm just saying that I think Teddy's got the point. That's all," Harry's voice carried into the hall.

Teddy heard Hermione's laugh, and a protesting noise from Ron, who added, "Hey, I got the point before I was seventeen!"

Teddy felt his ears go red, wondering _exactly_ what they were talking about. Ginny said, "I have to admit, she's a gorgeous girl. She's only had a crush on him since she was about 11," Ginny added.

Harry's rumbling laugh reached Teddy's ears, Harry added, "Victoire, at least, has never let Teddy catch her snogging someone else."

Teddy didn't know how he made himself shut the hall bathroom door behind him, but he did. His ears burned. He _didn't_ fancy Victoire, he _didn't_. She'd_laughed _at him! They were wrong, they didn't know-

A vision came unbidden to his mind. The Quidditch changing rooms were deserted; Victoire, her blond hair free of its braid, her robes falling off her shoulders, her eyes locked with his, not laughing now. She was walking toward him. She-

Teddy turned on the water in the sink and splashed it across his face. Angrily, he slammed closed the drawer that contained the hand towels and jerked open the door. When he came into the kitchen, Harry and Ron were floating plates in from the outside and Ginny was washing dishes. Hermione was magicking the leftover food into plastic containers. None of them spoke to Teddy, and he was glad.

Teddy vaguely registered Freddie's request to show off his Patronus, and he declined on the basis that he was too tired. The party was going on around him. In the darkness, Teddy noted a bit of a sour look on Aunt Pen's face. "Aunt Pen, are you alright?" Teddy asked.

"I think so, Teddy. I'm just having a bit of indigestion," she said, smiling up at him and rubbing her stomach.

Just then, Victoire disengaged herself from Glory and cornered Teddy. At least, he felt cornered. "Have you heard from Wolf or Paul lately?"

"Er, no, not very lately. You?"

"Not really. France is so far for owls that I really didn't send many this summer. At least, not to non-family, and, well Bets."

She paused. He didn't really know what to say, and cast around for something, anything. "Er, so, the robes you got in, what is it, Ruefully? Are they nice?"

"Rue Foulit," Victoire corrected. "Yeah. Teddy, are you ok? You're acting really strangely."

"Strangely? Me? No, I'm not," he asserted. He also decided that now was not the time to tell her everyone had gone mental.

"Yes, you are. You've been acting weird all evening. You're just not acting normally."

"Yes, I am. You just haven't seen me all summer. What do you know?"

"I've only known you my whole life, Teddy," she said, her lips getting tight and a dangerous glint in her eye. "If you don't want to tell me what's going on, then don't. But don't lie to me. I won't have it."

She turned and stalked off, leaving Teddy to run a hand through his now brown hair, blow a long breath, and wonder what in the world was going on. He felt really angry. He wasn't sure why.

But he _didn't_ fancy Victoire.

"Mum!" Percy's voice broke his reverie. "Mum! Penelope's in pain! Mum!"

Granny Weasley rushed past Teddy toward her daughter-in-law, who was still seated on the garden settee. She was breathing hard, and after a whispered conversation with Aunt Pen, turned to everyone.

They were all looking expectantly at her, as her faces broke into a grin. "The baby's coming a little early, Percy," she said, as much to the whole group as to her son.

Concerned murmurs, happy squeaks and squeals, and the sound of children being ushered out dominated the moment. Harry grasped Teddy's hand and told him he'd see him on the platform, and then he Floo'd home with the children so Ginny could go to the hospital with her brother. Bill called out that he'd meet everyone at the hospital with Pen's bag, and he was gone - Apparated to Percy's house, Teddy thought.

Most of the family went to the hospital with Pen and Percy, excepting the smaller children, Harry, and Hermione. Everyone else was there, even Freddie and Glory. Teddy sat near Victoire, but not _too_ near, but she'd got up to get coffee for her Mum. When she returned she sat in another area altogether, and Teddy couldn't think of any reason to move, so he kept his seat.

Teddy had never seen Percy looking so nervous. He'd brought Pen to St. Mungo's by side-along Apparation, although many of the family had arrived via the Floo network. In a comparatively short time, Teddy was assured (though it had seemed a very long time to him), Percy was back with them in the waiting area, taking his mother's hand and called excitedly to everyone, "It's a boy! I've got a son!"

Congratulations were passed around. Teddy caught Victoire's eye and smiled, but she turned away with a narrowed look. Still angry, then.

"What's the little tyke's name, Perce?" asked Granddad Weasley.

"Er, well," Percy began, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "Penny thinks William, after Bill, since we'd never have got together again if it weren't for him," he said, with a slightly embarrassed look on his reddened face. "William Sebastian Weasley. After Bill and Penny's dad."

Bill was grinning in approval at Percy, who smiled widely and asked, "You'll be godfather, right? Penny wants her cousin for godmother."

Bill slapped Percy on the back, and agreed. Teddy smiled at Gran, who nodded, and they made their excuses to the family. Victoire was hustling her sister towards the Floo point, and seemed to purposefully not look in Teddy's direction.

_Should've apologized_, he thought later, though he wasn't really sure what he would have been apologizing for. At any rate, the school train left in three days, and he could make it up with Victoire then.


End file.
